ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Santeria (song)
Santeria is a song by rock band Sublime (band) Music video The song includes the bassline and guitar riff from Sublime's earlier song "Lincoln Highway Dub" off the 1994 album Robbin' the Hood. Santería refers to the religion practiced in the Caribbean in which Yorùbá orishas are syncretized with Roman Catholic saints. The song tells the story of a jealous ex-boyfriend who is planning to take revenge on the man who stole his girlfriend. The man then decides to find a new girlfriend, instead. However, the man then mentions using violent force as he speaks of "popping a cap in Sancho" and "putting that barrel straight down Sancho's throat" if he ever sees him again. The lead singer of Sublime, Bradley Nowell, refers to the man as "sancho" and his ex-girlfriend as "heina". In Mexico, a man who steals another man's girlfriend is often referred to as "sancho" while a man's woman or girlfriend is referred to as "heina", which is adapted from the Spanish word reina, meaning "queen" in English. Nowell died shortly before the release of this song from a heroin overdose. Media A music video was filmed in 1997 after the death of lead singer Bradley Nowell, who makes a cameo via stock footage. During the video, his beloved Lou Dog is seen along with the other members of Sublime remembering him. The video was a visualization of the story told in the song in the form of a Western, and featured Tom Lister, Jr. as Sancho. "Santeria" was a moderate U.S. crossover hit in the spring of 1997, cracking the Top 5 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart as well as reaching number 43 on the Hot 100 Airplay chart. It is also a playable track on the 2008 video game Guitar Hero World Tour, and was released as a downloadable song for Rock Band 3 in 2012 as well as Rocksmith 2014 in 2014. The song was featured in the movies Idle Hands, Knocked Up, Remember the Daze and This is 40. Cover version Santeria has been covered by: * Aimee Allen (pop-rock artist) on her 2009 album A Little Happiness * Spunge (ska-punk band) on their second album, Room for Abuse * Megan Washington (indie-pop artist) performed live for Triple J's Like a Version * Meg & Dia (indie artists) perform a medley of their original song Masterpiece and Santeria live in concert * Neil Morris (folk-punk singer) on his 2014 album Dyed In The Wool * Emblem 3 have done a live a capella version * Haley Reinhart sang with her band Haley's Comet * AVAIL (Richmond, Virginia, punk band) on the Sublime tribute album Look at All the Love We Found * Sleeping with Sirens (rock band) on their 2016 live album Live and Unplugged LAW version Santeria is a song recorded by rock band LAW that appeared in a soundtrack of Fangface Music video A music video was filmed in 2022. The song tells the story of a jealous ex-girlfriend who is planning to take revenge on the man who stole his girlfriend. The man then decides to find a new girlfriend, instead. However, the man then mentions using violent force as he speaks of "popping a cap in Sancho" and "putting that barrel straight down Sancho's throat" if he ever sees him again. The lead singer of LAW, Jakob Nowell, refers to the man as "sancho" and his ex-girlfriend as "heina". In Mexico, a man who steals another man's girlfriend is often referred to as "sancho" while a man's woman or girlfriend is referred to as "heina", which is adapted from the Spanish word reina, meaning "queen" in English. Lyrics I don't practice Santeria I ain't got no crystal ball Well, I had a million dollars but I, I'd spend it all. If I could find that Heina, and that Sancho that she's found. Well, I'd pop a cap in Sancho and I'd slap her down. What I really wanna know, mah baby, mmmm... What I really wanna say I can't define. Well, it's love, that I need. Oh... My soul will have to wait till I get back, to find a Heina of my own. Daddy's gonna love one and all. I feel the break, feel the break, feel the break and I gotta live it up. Oh, yeah, uh huh. Well, I swear that I. What I really wanna know, ah baby. What I really wanna say I can't define, got love make it go. My soul will have to... break Oh... What I really wanna say, mah baby. What I really wanna say is I've got mine, and I'll make it, oh yes I'm coming up. Tell Sanchito that if he knows what is good for him he best go run and hide. Daddy's got a new Forty-Five. And I won't think twice to stick that barrel straight down Sancho's throat. Believe me when I say that I got somethin' for his punk ass. What I really wanna know, mah baby. Oh, what I really wanna say is there's just one, way back, and I'll make it, yeah. My soul will have to wait, yeah, yeah, yeah. Category:1996 songs Category:1997 singles Category:Sublime (band) songs Category:2022 singles Category:LAW songs Category:Alternative rock singles Category:Music videos directed by McG Category:Songs written by Bradley Nowell Category:MCA Records singles